Belly and rear dump trailers are well-known as disclosed in the early patent of Horvath U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,811 and the later developments of Merritt U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,353; Voit patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,451 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,321; Searles et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,581 and Hoss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,759. Articulated vehicles having rear dump only are old in the art as shown by Clemet U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,401 and as manufactured by Flow Boy Manufacturing of Norman, Okla. as disclosed in October 1997 publication "Southeastern Region American Trucker" and disclosed in March, 1997, in "American Trucker", which shows a similar vehicle produced by Ranco of Lamar, Colo. The prior art is beset by numerous mechanical breakdowns due to structural problems such as overload on the rear axle of a dual-axle assembly, overload on the central pivot of the raising mechanism, and inability to dump from the hopper directly at the end of the vehicle beyond the wheel assembly of the trailer without an addon chute, as well as the inability to loosen stuck material in the trailer. Further, there are problems in torque which tend to cause mechanical failure at crucial parts of the trailer during dumping and trailering operations.